


On you I have been sold

by Steeella



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baristas, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steeella/pseuds/Steeella
Summary: Based on this tweet:"I adore my coffee guy, I always get a large coffee and at first he'd be like 'large coffee, right?' but now he just does finger guns at me and goes 'LARGE!!!' and if be lying if I said that wasn't the best part of my day."Or, that Shyan barista AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 39
Kudos: 281





	On you I have been sold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/gifts), [Golden4278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden4278/gifts), [ghoultown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultown/gifts).



> This fic is for softwheeze, who beta-ed this and was very supportive!!! I wouldn't have got this published without her! (Many, many thanks)  
> This story is also for ghoultown and golden4278 who's stories constantly keep me entertained through these times, and I wanted to give them a little fluffy story to read :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

The faint beeping of the alarm clock seems distant, parallel, like it happened many years ago. Ryan didn't even remember reaching over to turn it off before rolling over and falling back into the open arms of blissful, oblivious, sleep.

It wasn't until midday sunlight had crept through the curtains did Ryan open his eyes again.  
There are very few things in life that can surpass the feeling of dread when you wake up to realize you are late. Through groggy, sleep-addled eyes, Ryan saw the blurry neon gleam of the digital clock on his desk, proclaiming his fate, and then he sat up so fast he almost fell out of bed. 

''Shit,'' he muttered, blundering blindly across his room, his head pounding. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. ''Shit shit shit shit shit.''

He was so late it was incomprehensible. It was awful. It was not worth thinking about. He just needed to get out of there as fast as he could.  
His stupid roommates hadn't even bothered to wake him up. They'd left for class already, leaving nothing but a small tornado wreck of dishes and cereal strewn across the kitchen. Ryan grabbed his backpack and sprinted out of the apartment, hangover-headache throbbing.

He'd been drunk last night, but he hadn't been that drunk. Surely he'd only had one or two cans of beer? Ryan rubbed his eyes. He really couldn't remember. 

That wasn't a good sign. 

Legs threatening to give way beneath him, Ryan half-ran, half-stumbled across campus. He glanced at his watch. It was almost lunch time already. He'd already missed all of his morning classes. The realisation came as a jolt: the rush to get himself to class on time had been for nothing.  
Ryan slumped into a bench and ran his hands through his hair. He might as well grab something to eat. 

The Starbucks nearest the campus was fairly quiet compared to usual. Ryan shuffled in, his mind foggy with hunger and drowsiness. He hadn't had breakfast yet, caught up in the morning's scramble. The barista looked up and Ryan caught his eye. If Ryan had been any less overcome with tiredness, he would have noticed how attractive he was, and how he was looking at Ryan with a suddenly interested expression, like Ryan had seized his attention without even doing anything.

''Hi,'' said Ryan, unaware, scanning the menu. 

''Can I just get a large coffee?''

''What's the name?'' the barista flashed him a cheerful smile. 

''Ryan.''

''Coming right up, Ryan'' said the barista, turning round and getting started on Ryan's order.

Ryan sat down at one of the bar stools and pulled out his phone. His friends had flooded his phone with frantic text messages and DMs, demanding to know where he was. 

''Rough night, was it?'' he barista asked over his shoulder. Ryan chuckled. 

''Yup. I can't remember most of it. And I was late for all my classes this morning.''

''Ooft, that's rough.'' the barista said, wrinkling his nose. ''Hopefully this wakes you up a bit!''

Ryan smiled softly, trying to stifle a yawn. ''Yeah I hope so.''

The barista slid the coffee across the counter to him, along with a blueberry muffin.

''On the house,'' he said, wiping his hands on his apron. ''A large coffee for a little guy.''

Ryan's thank you faltered in his mouth. ''What do you mean, 'little guy'?''

The barista smirked. ''Nothing. You're just a... small fellow.''

''What are you talking about?'' Ryan gasped in mock-offense, never one to take an insult without putting up a fight, not even a silly one. ''I'm 5 foot 10!''

''Suuuure,'' the barista said, a mischievous smile splitting across his face. ''Rounded up, I'm sure.''

Ryan rolled his sleepy eyes. ''What's your name, then, Sasquatch?''

The barista laughed jovially. ''Sasquatch. That's a new one, actually. My name's Shane.''

''Sasquatch Shane,'' Ryan said, taking a sip from his coffee. He immediately felt his insides warm up, and he wasn't sure if it was just from the coffee. ''Well, I'll see you around.''

Shane winked. ''See you around, little guy.''

Ryan rolled his eyes affectionately and left the Starbucks feeling a lot better. It wasn't until he'd made it half way down the street till he saw what Shane had written on his cup.

𝐻𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑦 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑠 ;)

''Asshole,'' Ryan muttered, a grin creeping across the tired lines of his face.

//

''What are you so happy about?''  
Sara poked Ryan on the arm.

''I thought you'd be in an awful mood after last night.'' she scratched her neck. ''It was pretty rough.''

They were relaxing on the grass of the campus, watching people bustle past. A gentle breeze rippled through the green, and blew Sara's hair into her face. She tucked a lock behind her ear and looked at Ryan pointedly.

Ryan shrugged. He didn't really want to have to explain why he was in such a good mood. His friends would seize the opportunity to tease him mercilessly. ''I had a good morning, I guess.'' Shane's face seemed to be etched in his mind. ''And don't sound so accusatorial! Can't a man be happy in peace?''

Sara and Curly exchanged knowing glances. 

"Did you do well on that test from last week?" tried Sara. Ryan shook his head fervently.

"Did you buy a new basketball jersey or some shit?" Curly laughed. Ryan groaned. 

"No! I'm just happy!" there was a pause. "And you can never have to many basketball jerseys."

''Are you sure there isn't a special... someone?'' Curly asked slyly. Ryan felt himself flush.

''No! I just... fuck you.''

Curly raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. An awkward silence fell over them.

''Did I miss anything exciting this morning?'' Ryan asked, even though he knew the answer. 

''Take a wild guess,'' said Sara sarcastically. ''I wish you'd given me the heads up on your skiving plans, I would have joined you in a heartbeat.''

''I... I didn't skive! I was exhausted. I slept in and none of you fuckers woke me up.''

It was Sara and Curly's turn to look sheepish. 

''We did take some... funny pictures last night, Ryan,'' admitted Curly. ''They might cheer you up.'' 

Ryan winced, already bracing himself for what would come. Curly thrust his phone in Ryan's face, and emblazoned across the screen was a cringe-worthy photo of Ryan dangling upside down in Curly and Steven's arms, doing what appeared to be a very sloppy attempt at a keg stand, much to the delight of the cheering crowd. 

''You threw up half-way through it,'' Sara said briskly. ''I had to run home and get you a second shirt.''

She swiped the screen, and the photo was replaced with one of Ryan wearing a vomit-splattered shirt, giving the camera the thumbs up.

''Dear god,'' Ryan muttered. ''Please, stop me next time.''

Steven, who had just arrived, plonked himself down on the grass next to them. ''Is this about last night?'' Curly nodded, fighting a laugh. ''We couldn't stop you, Ry-guy. You were having a great time.''

Ryan rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out behind his head. He was starting to wonder if the Starbucks was still open.

//

The next morning, Ryan shot out of bed, and pulled on his favourite jeans, and a slightly tighter t-shirt than normal. 

''You look nice,'' said Steven suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as Ryan came through into the kitchen, as if the very idea was unheard of.

''Rude.'' Ryan helped himself to a bowl of cereal. ''Do I not normally look dashing as hell?''

Steven chuckled. ''You never make an effort, normally. That's what I mean. Are you meeting someone?''

Ryan tried not to blush. ''Not exactly. I'll... tell you if it goes well.''

What he meant by 'going well' he didn't exactly know how to define, but he practically skipped down to the Starbucks, eager to get there before the rush of people.

Shane looked up as soon as Ryan entered. Ryan felt his eyes travel from his shoes, all the way up to his hair in an admiring glance. 

''Large?'' Shane asked, as Ryan settled down into the bar stool. 

Ryan nodded. ''Yup.'' he paused, watching Shane work the machines. ''How's your morning going?''  
''Pretty good actually. It's not been too busy yet, which is nice.'' he turned round. ''And my new favourite customer just came back, which made my day a bit better.'' he winked, and Ryan looked behind him to see who he meant, which made Shane snicker. ''I take it you got a bit more sleep last night?

''Definitely,'' said Ryan, eagerly, leaving out that the reason he had gone to sleep so early was so he could see Shane again. ''My classes haven't even started yet for today.''

''A coffee is the best way to start your day,'' agreed Shane. ''I hope I didn't ruin it for you already.''

Ryan smirked. ''We'll have to see how good the coffee is, I guess.''

With an over-exaggerated flourish, Shane placed the coffee cup in front of Ryan. ''Only the very best.''

Ryan did a little drum roll on the counter and took a long sip. It burnt his tongue, but he was committed to the bit and only winced internally. ''Wow. This is incredible. The flavour is immaculate, never tasted anything like this before. The way it just melts in your mouth is really exquisite. 10/10. Will drink again.''

Shane stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. ''I'm glad to be of service, your honour.'' 

Their eyes met, smiles fixed on their faces, and a moment passed between them. Ryan blinked. ''I... I have to get to class. But I'll probably be back tomorrow.''

Shane gave him the finger guns. ''I look forward to it, little guy.''

Ryan left the Starbucks with a bubble of joy in his chest. He was about to put the coffee cup in the recycling bin when the black pen on the side caught his eye.

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑎𝑦 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑙, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑎 𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑠𝑖𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑤𝑎𝑦 ;)

''What does that say?'' asked Sara, who had come from the bookshop next door. ''Is your barista hitting on you?''

''It doesn't make sense,'' Ryan said, screwing his face up as he read the message again. ''I share a similarity with the coffee?'' he chucked it in the bin. ''He's not hitting on me. He's bored and he's having a laugh.''

Sara stared at him doubtfully. ''He thinks you're hot. Unless he's been ripping you off with lukewarm beverages.''

Ryan's eyebrows shot up into his hair. Huh.

Needless to say, the rest of the day seemed better than usual. 

//  
The week continued in a similar fashion. Ryan learnt, over early morning encounters, that Shane had moved here from Illinois, and was hoping to get an internship at BuzzFeed, to which Ryan replied that he had similar ideas. When Ryan wore his favourite denim jacket, on the fifth day, Shane had pointed at one of the badges, which had a little drawing of a ghost.

''You don't believe in that bullshit, right?'' Shane had scoffed.

''Bullshit?'' Ryan exclaimed. ''There is scientific evidence.'' 

They had continued to argue about it, back and forth, until a queue built up behind Ryan, and Shane had to serve other people.

The eighth day, Ryan slept in again. He wasn't late, but he arrived at Starbucks with messy hair and glasses askew, to see that there was a massive queue. Shane pointed at him from behind the counter and cried, ''Large!''

Ryan felt himself swell with happiness. He noticed that Shane wasn't talking to the other customers as much as he did with him. It made him relieved, and a little bit proud.

When he reached the front of the queue, Shane had already made his coffee.

''Alright, little guy?'' he smiled, but there was a nervousness on his face that Ryan didn't recognize. He handed Ryan the coffee cup and pushed his glasses up his nose awkwardly.

''Yeah, I'm good,'' Ryan smiled. He took a deep breath. ''I was wondering if you wanted to-''

''Hey, Ryan!''

Ryan whipped round to see Steven and Andrew at the door. They waved him over. 

''I need to go,'' Ryan said apologetically. ''I'll be back tomorrow, though.''

Shane beamed. ''Can't wait.''

Ryan read the message on the bottom of the cup as soon as he stepped out of the Starbucks. 

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟 ;)

And then - Ryan gasped - his phone number was scrawled underneath. 𝐶𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒?

''What's wrong, Ryan?'' 

''I'll be one second, Steven.''

Ryan dashed back inside to the counter, looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then, with a sudden, new found burst of confidence, pulled Shane towards him by the top of his green Starbucks apron. He kissed him swiftly, with enough tender sweetness to leave them both wanting more, and he then turned around and ran back out the door.

Shane let out a breathy laugh, a blush rising up his cheeks, and then called after him, ''I'm surprised you could reach!''

Ryan rolled his eyes and shot him an embarrassed grin from the doorway. ''Maybe next time I'll bring a stepladder, sasquatch!''

The prospect of a next time lingered in the air along with the smell of fresh coffee, as the bell above the door rang cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "it's always sunny with you" by {paretheses}


End file.
